


Former

by minniessimp



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Crime Scenes, F/F, Mimin - Freeform, YuYeon, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp
Summary: Soojin needs Shuhua's help.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure how many chapters I want this to be but I hope you enjoy besties!
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/minniessimp)

Soojin walked with her head held high through the long, familiar hallways. They seemed to get quieter and quieter the further she walked in and the faster the inmates realized who she was. Now, the slim brunette was anything but a megalomaniac; she was an egalitarian who knew there was good in people, but that didn't mean they should be excused from the crimes they had committed. The inmates she was walking among were prime examples of that since she knows how human they could be through the time spent in the facility, but they still had to spend time behind bars. It wasn't every day that Soojin herself walked through the oddly-familiar halls, she was far too busy for that these days and she wasn't just there to check up on someone. 

Reaching the end of the hall, she reached a certain cell that she used to spend a lot of time at for no particular reason that wasn't work-related before and when it did, it all changed. The specific girl she was there to see had her nose buried in a thick-looking book, as she always tended to be, seemingly unaware of Soojin's presence, or so she thought. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to come with me," Soojin plainly said, swiping her badge against the censor that opened up the heavy metal door separating them. The brunette kept her eyes locked on the inmate as she closed her book and approached the cell door as slow as a slug, "Like, today."

"Can't blame me for being cautious, Agent," The inmate gained more confidence as she realized she wasn't in trouble or being threatened. Stretching her arms up, she waited for Soojin to close her room door back up and begin leading her to wherever she was leading her. "Woah, no handcuffs? Are you finally taking me on a date, JinJin?"

One thing about the particular inmate Soojin was pulling out was that she was very loud, sometimes too loud. “In your dreams, Yeh Shuhua. And be quiet, people here are wild enough.” 

“They look dead right now, though,” The inmate, Shuhua, giggled as she looked at her detainee acquaintances and the shocked expression they seemed to have. One, in particular, caught her eye, another very loud girl named Yeri that was typically belting out songs that were popular before she got locked up, “You even got the boombox shaken up!” 

“Shut it, Yeh!” Yeri snarled back from her cell. 

“Love you, Bestie.” 

Soojin knew she should tell Shuhua to be quiet again, but she knew she wouldn’t listen and it really wasn’t her problem to try and prevent her from picking a fight. Plus, if she did end up fighting someone, it could add another year to her sentence so she would still have two years to do and take some heat off the Bureau for it almost being time for her to be set free. But Shuhua was smart, she wouldn’t actually fight knowing she wanted to get out of there as much as the next girl. 

The rest of the walk to wherever Soojin seemed to be leading them was quiet. Shuhua just stared around in awe as it had been years since she had been around that part of the detention building in her years of actually being detained. But no matter how many years she spent locked up, she could never quite forget a certain room within the building. “Why did you bring me here?” 

“I need to talk to you,” Soojin simply answered, opening the door to a certain interrogation room and holding it open from the inside to motion Shuhua in. “Now or never, Shuhua.” 

Shuhua glared at the taller girl, who remained unphased, and held that gaze as a mini-war between the two of them. Obviously, Shuhua really had no choice to disobey, so she simply sighed and proceeded to walk into the room. “You’re lucky you're pretty.”

“Just my lucky day.” 

Once Shuhua was settled on a chair, Soojin left her alone in the room to go get something. The small girl couldn’t help but shiver at the energy in the room she was in. She could only imagine how many sick and twisted people had been sitting where she was to confess their crimes as she did years ago. At least she would be out soon and not have to think about it any more than necessary.

A couple of minutes later, Soojin showed up holding a stack of papers and a black-haired friend along with her. The tag-along-er was really pretty. She had fair skin, medium-long hair that suited her well, and piercing cat-like eyes. Shuhua stared at the pair with a small pout playing on her lips, “Cheating on me already, JinJin?” 

“You were right, she does have quite the mouth on her,” The second girl chuckled as she took another sip of her coffee. Soojin didn’t pay attention to either of them, she was too busy laying a bunch of papers on the table between the three of them and taking a seat across from Shuhua, who instantly leaned her elbows on the table for better inspection. 

“Whoah?” Shuhua’s eyes widened in shock. There were brutally graphic pictures of dead men on the table ranging from being simply beaten up with a single stab wound to the heart to completely unrecognizable due to stab wounds all over their bodies. “What kind of freak did this?”

“That’s what we need your help figuring out.”

“The pictures you see are from six different crime scenes across Taiwan and now Korea,” Agent Kim, who Shuhua learned was one of Soojin’s field partners, explained as she pointed at the gruesome pictures now posted on the board to the side of the room. “All the victims are males in their mid-forties to early fifties that were all taken out as brutally as a single person could possibly do and doesn’t seem to stop any time soon.”

“The attacks seem to be very personal due to their severeness and the fact that all the victims were fathers,” Soojin adds on and something finally clicks in Shuhua’s mind.

“Oh, I get it now.” The inmate crosses her arms and leans back on her chair, “You want me to help you because this psycho is doing what I did but a hundred times worse?”

“This isn’t something to take offense to, Shuhua. You and I know first hand that what you did went deeper than just plain hatred like the suspect seems to be doing,” Agent Seo’s words always seemed to flow like a sweet melody whenever she talked to Shuhua, drawing her into anything she wants. “I chose you to help us with this because I also know you’re smart, just look at all the books you read, and you, unlike many others, have accepted your mistakes and know exactly what you did at fault.” 

Minnie looked between the two girls with a raised eyebrow, debating whether or not to question Soojin on whatever that was about later on. “If you decide to help us will also have an effect on your sentence and how much time you got left.”

“So if I don’t help you, you’ll keep me locked up here longer?” 

Soojin sighs at Shuhua’s smart-ass words, “No, Shuhua. We won’t add to your time if you don’t help us. But if you do, we will let you out as soon as we solve the case and catch whoever is doing this.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/minniessimp)

“See you later, losers.” Shuhua giggled as she walked along the hall where her cell was located for what she hoped was the last time. The girls in the other cells groaned and glared at her, jealous that she had the chance to go out into the world. “Don’t get mad at me because I’m awesome!”

“Keep it down, inmate,” Minnie spoke from behind the skipping Shuhua, carrying the younger girl’s stack of books that she had supposedly read all this time, “No need to agitate them further.”

“You’re so right, bestie.”

It had been only a day after since Shuhua had agreed to help Soojin and Minnie on the case they were working on. Her benefits were what anyone else that was locked up could only dream of: fresh casual clothes, outside food, and being around pretty girls twenty-four-seven. She wanted to help, don’t misunderstand her, but she wasn’t sure how well she was going to do with having Soojin so close to her. 

Once again, Shuhua was left in awe as she looked around the huge office part of the facility. She had been to the more hands-on work areas but nowhere near where all the paperwork happened and all the agents got their cases handed to them; it was impressive. The inmate was so in shock, Minnie had to get a hold of the sleeve of her sweater to continue pulling her along to wherever they were going which Shuhua soon came to find out was a lavish office. In the smack middle of it was a very organized desk that was occupied by Seo Soojin looking like the biggest professional ever. 

“Oh, you’re here,” Soojin says, her eyes shifting over at the two girls walking through her door then back to her computer screen, “The plane isn’t here yet so we have to wait and Shuhua, you can’t take that many books.”

Shuhua, who was just walking around looking at some sort of diploma awards along the walls of the office, quickly snapped her head towards the agent, “What else am I supposed to take? I can’t just leave them here.” 

The way Shuhua had become so attached to the books she read during her time locked up was strange even to her. She used to love reading when she was younger since her mom would always read to her but then she stopped and things got so complicated that even the thought of reading a book made her feel sick to her stomach. It wasn’t till just a little over two years ago, back when the law enforcements thought it was a good idea to assign cellmates, that Shuhua had a cellmate who would always read out loud even though in prison, it’s mostly just law books that you’re able to acquire through. 

“You can take three. Everything else will be supplied to you upon arrival in Taiwan,” Soojin said in the same tone as before, standing up from her chair after she seemed to turn off her computer. “It’ll be a while before we have a stable day so brace yourself, Yeh Shuhua.” 

Soojin didn’t really say anything much to her after that. Minnie was the one that helped her pick the books to take and Shuhua found out she had good taste when it came to law literature. The young inmate wasn’t entirely offended a certain agent didn’t seem to be interested in her presence at all, after all, she wasn’t even talking that much, she was just looking around and taking in as much as the office scenery and the outside as they had made their way to the front of it. There was now a fountain in front of the facility along with many new buildings surrounding it, she couldn’t help but take in a deep breath as the city air hit her face. “Wow.”

“It’s pretty out here, huh?” Minnie said as she herself followed along to take a deep breath as Shuhua did, but it was cut short since when her eyes opened and they immediately fell upon a certain girl exiting their designated vehicle, “Miyeonnie!” 

Soojin and Shuhua watched as Minnie practically skipped all the way to a smaller girl and embraced her tightly with a little spin. Soojin scoffed as she looked at the pair, making Shuhua wonder what she was seeing could be. “They act like they haven’t seen each other in years.” 

“Who is that?”

“That’s our communications liaison, Cho Miyeon… She looks very cute normally but when she’s mad, it’s like looking right at satan himself,” Soojin chuckled at what had happened last week when Minnie ended up packing Miyeon caesar dressing for her salad instead of ranch, which made the older girl rage as she had already misplaced her favorite pen. Needless to say, Minnie didn’t get any more kisses that day and she had to buy her wife a big packet of pens. “She’s also Minnie’s wife, or well, Agent Kim.” 

Shuhua’s mouth formed an ‘o.’ Not in shock really, she was hoping either Agent Kim, Minnie, or Soojin herself were into girls since they were both awfully too pretty to waste away in the presence of a man. “Good for them… Good for them… See, I knew Agent Kim was my favorite.”

“Shut up,” Soojin scoffs at the younger girl, mumbling a quiet let’s go and beginning to walk towards the couple still hugging in front of the van that was supposed to take them to the landing. Knowing Shuhua was following right behind her, she breaks right through the middle of Minnie and Miyeon to get in the car, “You can snuggle as much as you want at home. Let’s get to the plane, please.” 

“Nice to see you too, Soojin.” Miyeon playfully rolls her eyes at the younger girl already in the car, Minnie going in right behind her. “Wait, I thought an inmate is supposed to come with us?” 

“Hey.”

Miyeon shrieks at the unknown voice speaking behind her. She turns around to face Shuhua who was smiling like a little kid at a candy shop, instantly melting the cold stare Miyeon was about to give her for not making her presence known, “You must be Yeh Shuhua.”

“The one and only, ma’am,” Shuhua takes a small bow, still smiling, “Where should I sit?” 

The eldest of the now trio just blinks, not really knowing what else to say other than what was on her mind, “I thought we were bringing an inmate, not a child.” 

An offended look took over Shuhua’s face. Rolling her eyes, she gets into the car and takes a seat at the back next to Soojin, mumbling on her way there, “Well I see who the weird one of the group is.”

Miyeon got into the van shortly after, beginning their drive to the landing. The three federal agents talked about past cases, not really involving Shuhua yet. Again, she didn’t mind. The young raven needed her own time to think about what was going on. Her one-time crime now has her working with a new generation of the authorities that caught her in the first place. She couldn’t help but wonder why she had been chosen despite her not-so-clean record in prison. 

The ride to the landing wasn’t that long and Shuhua actually got involved in some sort of normal conversation with the other girls. They were talking about astrology, a topic Shuhua had read about awhile back during her computer time so out of instinct, she joined the conversation and said everything she could about the older girls and their signs especially on the topic of love. 

Miyeon was an Aquarius which meant she was very independent and often enjoyed spending time to just herself but despite that, she is really friendly and really good with her words. The verbal part comes into play when she’s doing her job as she’s a natural leader and an inspiring colleague. When Shuhua touched on the subject of love and relationships for the older girl, Minnie instantly agreed. It wasn’t easy for the brunette to come to terms with the fact she had feelings for another woman which is understandable since Aquarius women are known to have “tough love,” however, once she did acknowledge the fact Minnie had a hold of her heart, she gave herself to her freely and completely. 

Minnie on the other hand, who Shuhua then learned was actually from Thailand and had a completely different name, was a Libra which explained why she was so charismatic and captivating, always drawing people in. She had a cool physical, however, with Miyeon’s agreement, she becomes very playful and romantic when able to relax. Libras tend to be attracted to people she can learn new things from with advice and support which explains why she’s currently with an older woman. (Shuhua had made a joke in her head about how old Miyeon is but kept it in due to not being too comfortable to express such things yet.) Overall, Minnie is a very family and friendly person.

Soojin didn’t want to be “profiled,” but Shuhua did it in her head anyway. Pisces tend to be very curious people which is something she learned about Soojin long ago. The older girl is always looking for and finding a deeper meaning in everything. She’s an observer and that makes her quiet due to her way of analyzing anything before her. She could be very in touch with her emotions but opts out on that due to her job and how serious she takes her job. Pisces give a lot when they’re in love, but not everything which is why they get a harsh image when it comes to being lovers. She’s bound to be very sensitive to others’ needs, another thing Shuhua already knew. 

The girls finally made it to the landing spot, being greeted by a fairly big private plane that most likely belonged to the entire department. A certain inmate was obviously once again left in shock due to the size of the aircraft and loving the fact it would only be the four of them in there, along with the pilot. According to Soojin, all their luggage was already in there, so Shuhua just assumed that some of her “benefits” were already on the plane or she would be able to buy them once they arrived in Taiwan. 

Shuhua hadn’t been in Taiwan since she was around twelve years old. When she had first come to Korea, she hated it and thought she was leaving her entire life behind but it was for the sake of her safety, really. Despite the bitter-sweet feeling she had, she couldn’t help but wonder how much things had changed or if her old friends still lived in the same area so maybe she could go greet them if she had a quick chance to. 

“Can someone catch me up on the case? All I heard was that men were being killed before I had to rush to the office,” Miyeon said once she had settled on her seat in front of Minnie, looking over at the head of the case Soojin. 

“Well, that’s the brief explanation for it,” The agent sighs, running a hand through her hair as the case had already gotten so big that she was stressing already, “Someone has been going around and killing family fathers in plain daylight. Since we haven’t spoken with any of the victims’ relatives, and there aren’t many accurate or professional Chinese to Korean translators, we have no information as to what happened before or after the victims were killed. According to the pictures though, nothing really seemed to be out of place which means that the attacks were intentionally just attacks.”

“So we have to figure out why someone would do this and then find them? Sounds fairly easy,” Miyeon nods along at nothing, scrolling through the iPad Soojin had handed her with the information on it. Shuhua was listening as closely as she could this time while still staring out the window of the jet, she was interested in the conversation. “But there hasn’t been a case like this before, huh?” 

Soojin coughs dryly, her eyes shifting to meet Shuhua who’s gazed back at them with a raised eyebrow. “Not to that extent, no... That’s why Shuhua is coming with us to get more intel. She has first-hand experience in that sort of situation and she can speak the language.” 

Thankfully Miyeon didn’t question what that meant further, she didn’t need to since Minnie was going to tell her everything later anyway by the look she had given her. Thus began their two-hour and thirty-minute flight through the clouds to Taiwan. Upon arrival, Shuhua immediately felt more bitter than sweet. There was a possibility that she could’ve underestimated her feelings. She just hoped it didn’t interfere with how she could help the agents.

“You’re from here, right?” Miyeon asked as she approached the youngest of the bunch as the other two got their luggage from the jet to another car. “What’s it like being home?”

Shuhua simply shrugged, “Feels the same.”


End file.
